What Shouldn't Be
by BloodSoakedRose
Summary: This has been going on for years, it always comes up. Mai to one her pet name, Mione to the rest of her life. But soon she will need to choose between the person she needs to choose and the person she knows she should...


As I sat there with my fingers entwined with his, with all of my friends talking about the future, I couldn't help but get bored. This was all it ever was with them, I was staring out the window, my mind not really taken in what was being discussed. It was the perfect summer's day; it was my best friend's birthday and due to the weather and her birthday luckily being on a Saturday, she and her boyfriend were holding a barbeque. At this exact moment we were all sat there sipping away at our drinks; mine a fanta lemon as I didn't feel like drinking. The topic of chat had slowly turned to relationships and has slowly dissolved into wedding plans.

I felt somebody slightly nudge my elbow and call my name in a worried voice. I shook my head slightly and turned to face my fiancée and my friends, him looking at me with a concerned face. "Hmmm?" I questioned bringing myself out of my daydreams "Sorry, I'm not feeling too well, what do you say darling?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes, he is caring and loving, and he's everything anybody else could want but me. "I was asking you when you think a good wedding day would be" He replied with a goofy smile on his face at the sound of our wedding, the happiest day of his life, the day I want to die.

I couldn't stand to talk about this anymore, I knew what I wanted to do and I knew I could do it. "I'm not sure, sorry I'm not particularly feeling well, I think I might take a little drive, get some fresh air clear my head" I announced to him and my friends, they all nodded and smiled in concern. He questioned wither I wished for him to come with me. I had to stop myself from answering no to quickly, I told him to stay and enjoy the barbeque we were at. I once again told everybody that I was so sorry, to have a good time.

I kissed him on the check, just to make everything seem fine, when actually it was him I was running from. I pulled my hand from his and walked into the house and pulled my jacket off of the coat stand in my best friend's lemon coloured hallway. I checked my car keys and mobile were in my pocket before I pulled the front door open and walked to my purple ford fiesta. I opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat, closing the door once I was settled. I rummaged through my pocket and found my mobile; I fished it out of my pocket and opened up a blank text message, '_Meet me at the flat, in fifteen minutes. M.' _I entered the number and pressed send before putting the mobile back in my pocket and pulling out of my friends drive.

As I drove down the road I couldn't help but scold myself for leaving my friends party on her birthday but I could take it anymore. Playing the happy couple was driving me nuts, as I knew as did he that we would go home and have another raging row about how I wore something inappropriate and revealing or how I talked to my best friend's boyfriend for too long so I must be having a affair. This relationship was doing my head in but yet I knew it was the right thing to do. I had to forget about all of this as I pulled into the road where I part owned a flat, not with my fiancée. No he owned our flat, no I part owned a flat with my lover.

I manoeuvred my little car into one of the few available parking spaces, turned the engine off, grabbed my phone off of the seat and got out of the car. I walked over to the building, they where beautiful flats, not too old. I unlocked the main building door and walked up the stairs to the second floor and opened the door the flat 3b. I walked into the beautiful flat, closing the door behind me and tossing my keys into the bowl that we had on a simple little by the front door. I walked down the hall, walking past the bathroom into the main kitchen/ living area. The whole flat was painted in neutral colours except out bedroom which was a nice deep blue, which silver and baby blue bed linen and curtains; it also had soft baby blue carpet.

The living room has a nice sized television on its stand on one side of the room and a cute comfy cream coloured sofa opposite with a small wooden coffee table in between. The kitchen had a lovely fitted kitchen with all the amenities including a dishwasher and a dining table with just two chairs. Everything was perfect, not to extravagate but not to plain. He had done most of it seen as he living here all the time, she didn't, but the room she loved the most of all was the bedroom.

The bed was backed up against the back wall, the left wall had the big windows on; letting in tons of beautiful summer light, the opposite wall to the bed had the entrance door also had a wardrobe one side of the door and a chest of drawers the other, the last wall has a door leading into the bathroom which was titled light blue with lamante flooring which was all through the house bar the bedroom, with a white shower, toilet and sink. As she walked into this room she smiled, she was home. She pulled her jacket off and put it on the hook on the back of the door. She walked back into the hall way, her smile faltered slightly when she heard a key in the door, her heart started pounding as the door opened.

-------------------------------


End file.
